comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James-005 (Earth-5875)
Petty Officer James-005 was a SPARTAN-II of the UNSC Special Forces and a member of Blue Team. During the Fall of Reach, he was killed in the vaccuum of space during an extravehicular activity mission where his thruster pack was damaged by a Covenant Type-33 Needler. Biography Early life and conscription children studying.]]James-005 was born on 2511. When he was only six years old, in 2517, he was kidnapped by the Office of Naval Intelligence as a conscripted participant in the SPARTAN-II Program, headed by Dr. Catherine Halsey and Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, on Reach. Like all others, he was trained by Mendez and the synthetic Déjà. In 2519, James was taken to a mission alongside his fellow SPARTAN-IIs in the Military Wilderness Training Preserve, where they would be left alone in the woods with a single map. They were tasked with finding one another so they could pierce their respective maps together to locate an extraction point. When they all encountered each other, Samuel-034 chose James, Fhajad-084, and Linda-058 to scout the forest under John-117. They were sucessful i ntheir mission. In another training, the SPARTANs traveled to the colony Emerald Cove for underwater operations, where they were abandoned by Chief Mendez and had to live on a small island for three days on their own. By July 14th, 2523, the SPARTAN-IIs started to endure brutal and violent training against members of the UNSC Marine Corps in simulated operations. He was violently beaten by the Marines during one simulation, but because he was too ashamed to admit it he claimed he had fallen down the stairs. One week later, he recovered from the bruises, but not from the mental scars. On March 9th, 2525, James and the other SPARTAN-IIs underwent the SPARTAN-II Enhancement Program at ''Medical Facility Endurance''. After surviving the augmentation, James attented a classified funeral for the SPARTANs that did not survive the enhancements aboard the [[UNSC Atlas (Earth-5875)|UNSC Atlas]], in the Lambda Serpentis system. They were subsequently all returned to Reach for their final training phase in the Highland Mountains. First Contact War informing the SPARTAN-IIs of the existence of hostile alien species.]]On November 2nd, 2525, the other SPARTANs were briefed by Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth at the Reach Naval Officers Academy, on Reach, showing them video recording of the fall of Shanxi, alongside schematics and diagrams of unggoy and kig-yar soldiers and a cryptic word uttered by the leaders of the alien attackers, in clear English, "Your destruction is the will of the Gods, and we are their instrument". There, he revealed that the training for the SPARTAN-IIs would need to be accelerated to succeed in combating the Covenant, including the early issuing of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, which they needed to take from the Damascus Testing Facility at Chi Ceti IV, in the Chi Cheti system. En route to the colony aboard the ''Paris''-class heavy frigate [[UNSC Commonwealth (Earth-5875)|UNSC Commonwealth]], the SPARTANs were attacked the ''CCS''-class battlecruiser ''Unrelenting''. The Commonwealth was able to battle against the Unrelenting in the orbit of Chi Ceti IV while the SPARTANs were deployed to the colony with Halsey to receive their armor. When the SPARTANs returned to the Commonwealth, the Unrelenting returned to its position and started attacking the frigate. In order to support the frigate, John-117 ordered the SPARTANs to use their thruster packs to board the Unrelenting and destroying the warship from the inside with ANVIL-II missiles, but only John, Kelly and Samuel were able to breach and enter it. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV assault cannon.]]On July 17th, 2552, eleven SPARTAN-IIs were dispatched to the Inner colony Sigma Octanus IV alongside Vice Admiral Stanforth's Battle Group Leviathan to aid the UNSC Marines who were fighting the Covenant in the planet. There, James was assigned under Blue Team, at the side of Kelly-087 and Fred-104 under the callsign Blue Four. After meeting with the survivors of Fireteam Tibet at the Alpha Headquarters, Blue Team departed to Côte d'Azur to investigate the unusual Covenant activity, and later destroy the city with a HAVOK tactical nuclear weapon. They traveled through a jungle to reach the city, with James in the front position. He then signaled to Blue Team while surveying the area in search of Covenant soldiers. They were unaware when a levy of ten unggoy sighted James once he attempted to hide in the bottom of a hill. Once Blue Team arrived in Côte d'Azur, the SPARTANs started to scout for Covenant movement, supported by Red Team and Green Team, who searched for any civilian survivors in order to relocate them to safety. When the other teams left the city with the few civilians left, Blue Team infiltrated the Covenant-occupied Côte d'Azur Museum of Natural History to investigate the nature of their operations. Inside the museum, Blue Team discovered the Covenant were scanning for a simple igneous rock, and sending whatever they could gather to the ship orbiting the planet. Blue Team quietly killed three kig-yar scout patrols inside the museum, only to encounter two mgalekgolo bond brothers. The SPARTANs fought against the massive aliens, but James had his left arm with third degree burns after it was struck by the incendiary gel of one of the Hunter's assault cannon. As ordered by John, Blue Team started to fire in the floor, beneath the aliens, making it collapse and sending the mgalekgolo to the basement of the museum. The SPARTANs then pushed a quartz monolith into the formed pit, which trapped the mgalekgolo there. They later recovered the rock that the Covenant was scanning, escaping from Côte d'Azur's through its sewer systems. John carried James all the way through, and he lost consciousness during the way. Once they rendezvoused with the surviving Marines, Linda carried James to a D77-TC Pelican. Right as they took off, James regained his counsciousness, thanking John and Linda for helping him. He needed to continue quiet so that Kelly could administer an analgesic, which led him to fall uncounscious once more. They then returned to the ''Marathon''-class heavy cruiser [[UNSC Leviathan (Earth-5875)|UNSC Leviathan]]. The crew then entered cryosleep, and Battle Group Leviathan returned to the Epsilon Eridani system. Fall of Reach On August 27th, 2552, the twenty-four available SPARTAN-IIs gathered at the Reach FLEETCOM Military Complex to be briefed about Operation RED FLAG, a mission to invade the Covenant capital, capturing a san'shyuum Hierarch and negotiate with the Covenant to end the First Contact War. James and the others boarded the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] on August 22nd to prepare for the operation, but the operation had to be put on hold when the Covenant invaded Reach. James and Fred were dispatched by John to refit a D77-TC Pelican so it could be used to blast a Covenant vessel with its energy shields out. Afterwards, James was chosen by John to go alongside him and Linda to sabotage the navigational data of the [[UNSC Circumference (Earth-5875)|UNSC Circumference]] at Gamma Station. Death The intrusion software of the Covenant detected the SPARTANs and three frigates were sent to take them out. James was ordered to police the explosives while sangheili Rangers were sent from the frigates and boarding the station. He was almost able to free the nose of the Pelican when blamite shards from a Type-33 Needler were shot against him, damaging his thruster pack. The needles exploded, exhausting his pack and sending him away from Gamma Station in erratic trajectory without any means to control his movement, where he eventually lost oxygen and died. John-117 later attempted to discover his status by ordering Ensign Hall Dowski to check his status, only to have James' death confirmed. Personality James-005 was notable for being very calm and persistent, although he hid many of his emotions from others. After being beaten by UNSC Marines as a preteen, he preferred to lie about the origin of his injuries because he was too ashamed to admit he had been harmed, and when he nearly lost his arm against a mgalekgolo pair he did not whimper, gaining him the status as someone who never gave ip. He was "instinctively" on walking point in every assignment he participated. After the Fall of Reach, John-117 deemed James one of the people who made a real difference in his life as a close friend. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTAN-IIs of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Navy enlisted personnel (Earth-5875) Category:Blue Team members (Earth-5875) Category:SPARTANs of Earth-5875 Category:Males Category:Armor Users Category:Weapons Experts Category:Military Personnel Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Created by Draft227 Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875)